This, That, And Something In Between
by tidbit2008
Summary: A series of MH drabbles and ficlets for 50scenes at LJ.
1. The Birthday Mishap

From here on out, anything under 1,000 words that I write for my 50scenes challenge at livejournal can be found here.

**Disclaimer:** This goes for all works of fiction held within - I own nothing but my inspiration.

And now for your regularly scheduled program..

**Title:** The Birthday Mishap  
**Prompt:** 45 - Ignored.  
**Summary:** There's that thing about best laid plans..  
**AN: **Thanks to Mandy for looking this over.

* * *

"You can't ignore me forever, Matt!" Harriet said, following him into his office.

Finding Danny there, Matt asked, "Do you hear someone talking?"

"Yes, you did. What are you two fighting about now?" Danny replied, uneager to play referee let alone for the umpteenth time this week.

"He won't talk to me," was Harriet's reply.

"That much I gathered." Danny quipped. "Why won't he talk to you?"

"Because she's an idiot," Matt answered instead.

Danny sighed, annoyed. "Will someone please tell me what happened already?"

"Genius over there bought me _The Purpose Driven Life_ for my birthday!"

"I thought you might find it an interesting read, I'm sorry! I've already said that!" Harriet replied, exasperated. "He's leaving out the part where I also got him the entire 3 Stooges DVD collection."

"And I said thank you for them, but why the book? Tell me, really? On what planet did you think it would be a good idea? Seriously! Danny, tell me, how could she think that was even remotely a good idea?" Matt looked over to where Danny had stood a moment ago to find Danny walking out, hands in pockets, shaking his head whilst muttering under his breath incoherently.


	2. Could Be Worse

**Title:** Could Be Worse  
**Prompt:** 46 - Mistake.  
**Summary:** "Don't marry him, Harriet."  
**AN:**Set about two years after the show ended. Thanks to Ash for looking this over.

* * *

"Well, look at this way," Danny said as he leaned back on the couch in Matt's office, "it could be worse. It could be Luke."

"Yeah," Matt said, sighing as he leaned back in his own chair and tossed a tennis ball up in the air.

-----

_A few hours earlier…_

"So I believe I owe you some congratulations," Matt said as he sat down next to Harriet on the steps.

Harriet smiled without looking at him, her eyes trained on a tall dark headed man chatting with Tom and Cal across the room. "Than-"

Matt interrupted, "I said I owed you some, I didn't say I intended to give them."

"Matthew…" Harriet said, her tone warning.

"Harriet," Matt replied, quietly.

"Matt, don't start," Harriet said evenly.

"Don't marry him, Harriet."

"Do you hear anything I say?"

"Yes, I just choose to ignore it," Matt quipped.

"I said, don't start. I don't want to hear all your reasons about why this is a mistake. It's not," Harriet said quietly, doing her best to keep her tone even.

"I'm not saying it's a mistake. Patrick's a good enough guy. I'm just saying, 'don't marry him'."

"Okay then. Why? If you think Patrick is a good enough guy, why shouldn't I marry him?"

"Because it's not really what you want."

"How would you know what I want? And since when do you care? _You're_ the one who broke my heart, remember? Remember that? Remember the yelling and me crying and you walking out? Come on, Matthew, it was only a couple years ago. Surely you remember?"

"Harry…"

"What, Matt? What is it? Have you come to tell me you've fallen in love with me again? Or that you've really changed this time? 'Cause I don't wanna hear it. I've had enough, Matt. I'm sick of waiting for you to grow up; I'm done. Patrick, he loves me. He doesn't run away when the going gets tough. He doesn't question my beliefs. He'll take care of me. And I love him. I really do," she said, as she did her best to keep her emotions in check and words quiet, least they attract any attention.

They sat in silence for a little while before Matt stood up. As he started back up the stairs he softly said, "Congratulations, Harry."

-----

"I guess it could be worse," Matt said as he caught the tennis ball.

But he wasn't really sure he believed that.


	3. ESPn

**Title:** ESPn  
**Prompt:** 10 - Writer's Choice.  
**Summary:** "I swear you and Danny have ESPn."  
**AN: **This has not been beta-ed. It's a short banterful piece. It's the product of discussions in the "Miracles" thread at the S60 board and thusly is dedicated to the Miracle Crew who've been waiting on this one for, well, a good little bit.

* * *

Harriet sunk into Matt's office couch. "I swear you and Danny have ESPn."

"What?" Matt said, swiveling his chair around.

She kinda looked at him. "You know like, telepathy – you know what each other is thinking."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I know what telepathy is. ESPn - that's a sports channel," he replied, matter-of-factly. "I think you mean ESP."

"No," Harriet stated simply. "I mean ESPn. It sounds better that way."

Matt screwed up his face, shaking his head. "Harriet, that doesn't make any sense."

Harriet stood up, shaking her own head, "Says the man who put Spit-Take Theatre on the air."

"That's different. It's comedy. It doesn't have to make sense."

"And you just proved my point." Harriet laughed as she moved towards the door.

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "How, wait what? Oh, forget it. I give up."

"Wow," Harriet said in mock amazement.

"_Now_ what?" Matt asked, exasperated.

Harriet smirked. "You give up. I don't think I've ever heard you say that before."

Matt smiled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, well. I always said you bring out the worst in me."

"And you love me for it," Harriet said with a grin as she headed out the door.

"A miracle not even the man upstairs can explain," Matt said, chuckling to himself.


	4. Walking On Eggshells

**Title:** Walking On Eggshells  
**Prompt:** Prompt 31 - Moment.  
**Summary:** An argument's aftermath.  
**AN:** Unbeta-ed. I've been testing out different writing styles, and this is not my favorite, but it's interesting. I don't see me using it a lot in the future, but again, it's interesting.

* * *

He's mad and she's quiet and they're not saying and everyone's walking on eggshells. Danny's doesn't know but Danny never not knows so how can Danny not know when Danny always knows cause Matt always says but Matt's not saying. Harriet's not saying and Jordan can't fix it and Jack avoids everyone altogether. Tom tries to crack a joke and Matt bores a hole in Tom's head so Tom is hiding in his dressing room and Lucy can't get him to come out and Simon's given up trying. Matt's not saying and Harriet's not saying. They don't know what's wrong and they can't fix it if they don't know and if they don't know that anything's wrong then maybe nothing is wrong but if nothing is wrong then why is Matt mad and Harriet quiet and everyone walking on eggshells?

There's a moment and it's just a moment but it's so much more because it makes so much difference. It's why Matt's mad and Harriet's quiet. This moment, this one stupid moment makes the difference and at the same time it doesn't because it was just one moment in a series of thousands but Matt and Harriet have never been rational people. So Matt's mad and Harriet's quiet and everyone's walking on eggshells.


	5. In The Middle Of The Dark

**Title:** In The Middle Of The Dark  
**Prompt:** Prompt 34 - Darkness.  
**Summary:** What happens when Matt is left alone with his thoughts.  
**AN:** Unbeta-ed. This came out of nowhere but could be inserted into sometime after one of their break-up arguments that first episode or two.

* * *

See, the thing is, Matt knows good and well that this time is his fault, all his fault. He was in the wrong; he should not have said it, period, the end. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't go home at night and lie in his bed, staring up at the darkness, missing her and willing to do anything for just one more try, for just one more chance to make things right, to make them work. But, still and all, he knows that this time around, after everything that has happened she may be all out of tries.


	6. Controlling The Crash

**Title:** Controlling The Crash  
**Prompt:** Prompt 19 - Control.  
**Summary:** What was going through Harriet's head when she wrote the break-up email to Matt?  
**AN: **Thanks to Mandy and Ash for looking it over.

* * *

You've completely lost control of the situation and you don't know how to get it back. You're spiraling like a plane without a tail and you need to do something because if you keep doing nothing you're going to crash and you can't crash anymore. If you crash again you might not be able to put the pieces back together. And you're hurt and you don't want to hurt and you need to do something. You have to do something. So you write a letter, not even a letter, you write an email, because it's quicker and won't get lost in the fan mail and you don't have to wait to know if he got it or didn't get it or whatever the hell else might go wrong. You write this because you need to take back whatever control you can. Because he's not talking to you and you're not good at him not talking to you.

You reason that it's actually better this way. This way he'll have time to let it sink in, or at least mull it over a little - which could potentially back fire, this _is_ Matt. And it'll give you time to get your nerve back up before you see him again, because this is Matt and you know it isn't gonna be easy. You know it's not fair to him because he doesn't get his say immediately and it's like either you can't bear to face him(which hurts) or you don't have the time or care enough anymore to do so(which hurts more). But when was the last time Matt was fair to you? When you were trying to promote the CD? You don't think so. So it's his turn, right?

And writing a letter, sending an email, gives you control and sometimes that control is worth hurting him(and it's gonna hurt him even if you did this in person, right?). Because when it all comes down to it you're hurt, too. And Matt's distant and he's not talking and he's cold. You don't know what's going on in his head and it hurts you to be in the same room with him because you can feel the disappointment coming off of him in waves and it _hurts_ _so much_. It would have been easier if you'd cheated on him or if he'd just get angry and yell like a normal person. But he's not normal, he's never been normal and you love that. You hate it and you love it and you press send because you don't know what else to do.


	7. Second Chances

**Title:** Second Chances  
**Prompt:** "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday  
**Summary:** Just a bit of fluff.  
**AN:** This one actually doesn't go with my 50scenes challenge. It's the result of a LJ meme, and is, well, short. So I figured it'd fit in better with these drabbles and ficlets versus sticking it up alone.

* * *

"Do you believe in second chances?"

Harriet didn't even have to turn around. "You know, that's a very good question. Why do you ask, Matthew?"

"Well, see I was thinking -"

"How novel," she quipped, turning around.

Matt grinned. "I was thinking that if you do, I might ask you to dance."

"And if I don't, you're not going to ask me to dance?" Harriet replied coyly.

"Well, let's just say I wanted to know where things stood before I did."

"Oh?"

"Because you see if we dance I might try to kiss you, and I'd prefer not to be slapped in front of all these people."

"Ah. Well, are we going to dance, or are you just gonna keep standing there?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"You're right, I didn't," she replied with a sly smile. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Matt smiled as he took her hand and led her out onto the floor.

"I can do that."


	8. Looking For Pluto

**Title:** Looking For Pluto  
**Prompt:** 48 - Pluto  
**Summary:** Set a few years post-show. Assume that M/H didn't stay together for good after the finale. Little bit of fluff.  
**AN: **Thanks to Chris for the beta.

* * *

She found him outside sitting on the patio bench, beer in hand, looking up at the sky.

"Whatcha doing out here alone? You do know there's a party going on inside, right?"

His head jerked at the sound of her voice. A smile fell on his face in that way of his which almost made him look innocent. She sat down on the other side of the bench.

"I'm looking for Pluto."

She laughed. "Oh, you are?"

"I heard he was supposed to cross paths with Earth tonight."

"Well, he's still pretty far away. You might need a telescope."

He winked at her. "Details, details."

She shook her head and took a deep breath, drinking in the warm night air. "I love nights like this."

He nodded and took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, me too."

She reached over and grabbed his beer, taking a sip. "You gonna tell me what you're really doing out here?"

He kinda shrugged, and for some reason it made him appear smaller, maybe a little defeated. "I don't know, Harry. Just not up for a party tonight."

She waited a moment, choosing her words carefully. "It wouldn't have anything to do with it being Jeannie's engagement party, would it?"

He didn't answer, letting the question hang in the air as he stared up at the stars. She took another sip of his beer. It was warm, but it was better than doing nothing.

Slowly he shook his head. "Not in the way you mean."

She relaxed into the bench. "Care to elaborate?"

Harriet watched as he shifted around on his side of the bench and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jeannie getting married doesn't bother me. But it's just one more reminder that we're not getting any younger."

"Oh, you're getting sentimental on me?" She asked; a little amused, a little tired.

He kind of laughed. "Hell, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going batty in my old age."

She chuckled. "Matt, you've always been batty."

He turned to her, flashing a smile. "I know."

"So what are you getting at? Do you…" she trailed off, turning her attention to the label of the beer bottle as she picked at a corner. "Do you want to get married or something?"

"Maybe."

At this she looked back up to find him watching her. She tried to find the joke in his eyes, but all she saw was him. She swallowed. "Are you sure? I know we haven't been back together that long…" she dropped off, losing her nerve.

"No, I'm not sure. But I am sure that I love you, and that you're the only woman who might ever be able to put up with me that long. I'm not sure about getting married, but I am sure about who it'll be if I ever am."

At this she smiled and slid over next to him. He brought his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay. Let's find Pluto."

He kissed her temple. "Okay."


	9. a memory's tricks

**Title:** a memory's tricks  
**Prompt:** 03 - Pain  
**Summary:** Set a few years post-show. ANGSTY.  
**AN: **Thanks to Chris for the beta.

* * *

She still has his pillow.

It's feather.

She hates feather.

* * *

"How could you have left without saying goodbye?"

* * *

He brought his hand up to brush his thumb along her cheek. She closed her eyes and just focused on feeling the warmth from his palm on her neck, trying to drown out the words he spoke.

She's heard them all before, after all.

When she woke up the pillow was soaked.

He was still gone.

* * *

The glass is cold when she brings it to her lips. The amber liquid slides down easy. So easy.

Luke takes her home later.

And she lets him.

She lets his hands wrap around her waist to the zipper on the back of her dress. She lets the haziness surrounding her head pretend it's not his lips on hers.

She doesn't let herself cry until he leaves. The tears fall like battered soldiers, tired of the same old thing.

* * *

Some days she wonders. Mostly she doesn't.

It's easier like that.

Right?

* * *

He started smoking the third time he went to rehab. When she asked him why he wouldn't answer. Her fingers wrapped in the cloth of his shirt.

"- _talk to me, Matthew_."

She can't get the look on his face out of her head. The lines so pronounced. The gauntness of his cheeks.

She pulled him into a hug.

If she didn't see it, it wasn't there.

Later she thinks that she should have taken a closer look. If only she had just looked into his eyes.

Later she realizes he was already gone.

* * *

The eulogy was lovely. The rabbi spoke of his kindness and the love he had for his friends and family.

He didn't talk about the pills.

He didn't mention the note.

* * *

She still sleeps with his pillow.

It's feather.

She hates feather.


End file.
